


Sweet and Sour

by akaashisupremacy15



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Punk Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashisupremacy15/pseuds/akaashisupremacy15
Summary: Y/N gets dragged to a frat party by their best friend Kuroo. They get a bit tipsy, trying their best to forget the night in case anything bad happened. Then a guy with a kind soul and lots of piercings walks up to them.
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“No,” I said sternly. 

“Come on Y/N, it’ll be fun,” my friend Kuroo said, almost like he would get on his knees. He had just barged into Yachi and I’s shared apartment, asking me to go to this party. He’d been begging me all week but kept saying no. What’s so fun about being in a room packed with sweaty bodies with people grinding against each other like they’re having sex while dancing to shitty music? It’s disgusting. 

“Why’re you so pressed about me going to this party? Don’t you have Oikawa to go with you? Or Terushima? Or literally, any person that would go to a party rather than me?” Kuroo had always been a party person, which was surprising considering how he was only focused on volleyball and his studies back in high school. But despite that, he was still top of the class. He always hooked up with someone, as he was pretty popular around campus. I couldn’t care less, but I did feel a bit bad for the people he hooked up with. 

Kuroo put his hands on my shoulders. “Yes, they will all be there. But you need to get out more. Who knows? Maybe you’ll meet someone.” He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes, wishing Yachi was here to back me up, but she was hanging out with Kiyoko and said she’d be back tomorrow. I shrugged his hands off my shoulders. “Yeah, nothing says ‘love’ like a one-time hook-up. I ain’t into that shit.” I turned and walked to the kitchen with Kuroo following behind me. “Not exactly in the mood to deal with some fuckboy asking me to be their ‘melanin queen’ or ‘black princess’” I said, remembering the last time I went to a college party. 

“Look, I know you’ve been focused on your studies, but I know you have nothing better to do besides strumming that bass of yours. Also, you need a break every once in a while, don’t overwork yourself. Plus, I’ll stay by you so nothing happens.” Kuroo said, pointing to himself. 

‘That’s a goddamn lie, some random girl will pull you away.’ I groaned loudly. “Fine, but you owe me coffee,”

Kuroo’s eye brightened. “Yes, you won’t regret it,”

“Kuroo, I regret every decision I make,” I said bluntly. “Lemme just go change real quick.”

I walked into my bedroom and walked over to my closet. I rummaged around for a bit and grabbed a grey hoodie, a brown flannel shirt, and some black jeans. I changed and looked in the mirror. I let down my passion twists that I had put in a bun and put on some simple eyeliner. 

“Alright, let’s go,” I said walking out of my room. 

Kuroo looked up from his phone and smirked. “Damn, you look good,”

I rolled my eyes for what felt like the hundredth time tonight. “Save it for your fangirls.” I texted Yachi, telling her that I was going to a party with Kuroo and we left. 

“I still don’t get why you bothered me. Why not Kenma?” I asked. 

“Can’t, he’s streaming right now,” Kuroo said. 

“Bokuto?”

“He’s already going.”

“Hinata?” 

“Same thing.”

“THEN WHY DRAG ME?!” I asked, pissed off. 

“Because I care for your mental health and it’ll be a good experience,” Kuroo said. I rolled my eyes at his words. He always acted as if he were older and wiser than me, even though we were only a year apart.

“Whatever, I get coffee out of this,” I said, slumping down a bit. “But if someone touches my hair, not only am I beating their asses, but I’m coming for you next.”

“Yeah yeah, we’re here,” Kuroo said pointing to his right. 

The small hope that this party wouldn’t be so bad completely shattered when my eyes landed on the house he pointed to. I could hear the music blasting inside the house, and there were a few people passed out on the lawn. Kuroo opened the door and we were hit with the smell of alcohol, sweat, and weed. 

I bopped my head to the music a bit as I followed Kuroo into the house, not wanting to be left behind. We got to the kitchen and he grabbed two red cups and handed one to me. I held my hand in decline and poured another drink. 

“What was the point?” Kuroo said, confused. 

“Look, I know you wouldn’t do anything like that, but I’m not taking any chances,” I said.

Kuroo was about to say something, then he paused and nodded his head. “Understandable.”

“Plus I need something strong so if anything bad happens, I can forget it in the morning,” I said and downed the drink. I came down and coughed a bit, not used to the burning alcohol. 

“Y/N, is that you?” a voice said. I looked up to see Oikawa walking towards us. “Holy shit, it’s actually you. Never thought I’d see you here.” He turned to look at Kuroo. “You finally got them to go to a party.”

Kuroo stuck his nose in the air with pride. “That I did.”

“It’s only cause he said he’d get me coffee,” I said and took another sip. “It wasn’t worth it, the music’s shit, the lights hurt my eyes, and I already have a headache.”

“Yeah, that’s the party life.” He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. “You’ll have fun.”

“Now I can’t get drunk, I’ll have to take care of your ass,” Kuroo whined

I glared at Kuroo. “You dragged me here, deal with it.” 

“Come on Tetsu-chan, Y/N’s fun when they’re drunk,” Oikawa said. “Remember orientation last year?”

Kuroo smirked. “Yeah, you’re so touchy and adorable. You kept calling me Tetsu~”

I looked down at the ground. “Don’t remind me.” I poured myself another drink and walked over to an empty couch. 

As the night went on, I lost count of how many drinks I’d had. My body was tingly and the music was pounding in my head. I watched as Kuroo and Oikawa danced with girls, both girls grinding up on their crotches. I looked away and turned my attention over to another couple, with them looking at each other as if no one else was in the room. I’d never been jealous of couples, but at that moment I did. It was then I noticed how many couples there were, all over each other and looking at each other. 

I felt a pang of jealousy as I turned back to my drink. “Fucking disgusting,” I muttered and took another swing of my drink. 

“I know right. Like I get it’s a party, but jeez.” A voice next to me said. I jumped a bit and looked over to see a guy with long hair pulled back in a half ponytail. He was wearing a grey hoodie like me and black ripped jeans. His ear was decorated with piercings with another on his lip. And though the room was flashing with colors, I could make out his red face, which highlighted the freckles scattered all over his face. He seemed oddly familiar.

“Ahh, sorry if I scared you, I didn’t mean to.” He said holding his hands up. 

“Naw, it’s ok. But it’s so gross. Take that shit somewhere else.” I said, gesturing back to the scene in front of us. 

“Yeah,” He held out a drink to me. I stared at the drink for a minute, then pointed my attention to his face. His aura seemed kind and warm, but I still wasn’t taking any chances. 

“No thanks, I’m good,” I said. 

He shrugged. “Well more for me then,” He said and took both shots. I’d had enough to drink, any more and I’d probably pass out. 

“So who’re you here with?” He asked. 

“I’m here with my friend, he dragged me out because apparently, I need to get out more. But it’s no fun.” I said slightly pouting. I looked over at him. “What about you?”

“Ehh, my friend wanted to come and I had nothing better to do. It was more supervising to make sure our friends don’t do anything stupid.” He explained. 

“Ahh, the designated driver. Not bad.” I said sitting back on the couch. 

“Yeah, one time my friend got so drunk….” I accidentally tuned him out, I was too mesmerized by his piercings. I had always been amazed by people with piercings, always wanting to get some but I was too lazy to make the appointments.

“Uhh, are you ok?” He asked nervously.

I felt myself smile widely and scooted closer to him. “Your piercings are cool,”

“Ahh thanks,” He said, scratching the back of his neck.

“I’m Y/N L/N!!” I yelled into the stranger’s face and held out my hand. 

The boy chuckled before taking my hand. “Yamaguchi Tadashi pleased to meet you.” He placed a soft kiss on my knuckles. I felt butterflies in my stomach and started laughing. 

“Ok, Mr. Sly,” I said, pulling my hand back. The feeling of his lips still tingled on my hand. “But what brings you here to me,”

Yamaguchi laughed with me. “Well, you seemed lonely, so I thought I’d give you some company.”

“Well Mr. Yamaguchi Tadashi, you’ve to the right place. I am basically the CEO of lonely,”

“Well, Ms./Mr. CEO, what’s on the agenda?” He asked, getting a little closer to my face. 

I cringed when he said ‘Miss’ “Well 1. Pronouns because we respect people here. I use they/them pronouns because gender norms are ass and I like to piss people off. What about you?”

The smile on his face grew brighter. “You use they/them pronouns?! That’s so cool!?”

I cocked my eyebrow. “Eh, it’s not any different than he/him or she/her pronouns. I don’t get why people are so rude about it though. It’s not that hard to be a good person.”

“Yeah, well I use he/him pronouns,” He commented. 

“Nice,” I looked back to the dance floor to see Kuroo making out with his one-night stand. “Jesus Christ, gross.”

“What? Scared he’ll have cooties.” He said, wiggling his fingers toward me. 

I snorted and lightly slapped his arm. “Shut up!” I brought my head up and started staring at his face again, trying to figure this stranger out. The feeling that I had seen him somewhere kept nagging at me. 

“Uhh hello? Anyone home?” Yamaguchi said, waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked my eyes a bit. “Stop staring off like that. You gotta blink,”

I laughed once more. “You know, you seem oddly familiar. Where the hell have I seen you before?” I said, going back to analyzing his face. 

He pulled his head back and laughed. “We share English together. I would’ve talked to you, but you seemed like you didn’t wanna make friends. Plus the way you are with that Kuroo guy, you seem scary.”

I gasped dramatically. “Me? Scary? How dare you?! I’m pretty great if you get to know me. It’s just that people suck sometimes. Actually, all the time.” I placed my finger on his nose. “But you, Yamaguchi Tadashi, you seem pretty cool, I’d say we could be friends.”

“Well then come with me so we can affirm this friendship,” He grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen. He poured us both shots and held it out for me. I looked at him, and then the shot glass, then back at him. His smile seemed warm and genuine. He smiled and took the glass from him. “To our new friendship.”

I held up my glass. “To our new friendship, and maybe even more if you’re up for it.”

He took his shot and howled out in laughter. “What?”

“I don’t know man, maybe it’s the lip piercing or something, but you’re pretty cute,” I said and took my shot. 

“Well, you’re not too bad yourself.” He said getting a little closer to my face. 

“Oh really?” I said placing my hand on his that was on the counter. 

“Yeah.” He said. 

“Oya Oya, what’s this I see?” A voice said. I look over to see Kuroo standing there, his arms crossed. I smiled widely when I saw him. 

“Tetsu!! Hi!!” I wrapped my arm around Yamaguchi. “Have you met Yamaguchi Tadashi? He has this cool lip piercing!”

Kuroo howled out in laughter, similar to a hyena. “Look at you making friends!” He held out his hand. “Pleased to meet you Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi shook his hand. “As is for you, Kuroo-san,”

Kuroo placed his hand on my shoulder.“Well, as much I love this scene I’m seeing, I gotta take them home!”

I whipped my head to look at him. “What!? Well, I guess I’m being kidnapped again.”

“Well, it was fun being lonely with, CEO of lonely,” Yamaguchi saluted with his fingers and winked. 

I gasped, remembering something. “Wait, lemme have your number?”

Yamaguchi looked surprised at first, and then he pulled a pen out of his pocket and took my hand. “Text me when you wake up later. Maybe we can grab a coffee or something.”

“Yeah, that be cool,” I said and stared at my phone in awe. 

“Alright lovebirds, we gotta go. See you, freckles.” Kuroo said.

“Bye Mr. Sly,” I said as I was dragged away. 

“Bye Y/N,” Yamaguchi waved at me. My face dropped, realizing he said my name. 

We walked out of the house and Kuroo crouched down. “Get on!”

“Sweet, piggyback ride,” I said and hopped on his back. He started walking and my eyelids started getting heavy. As I drifted off to sleep, I heard Kuroo mumble something about how Yachi was gonna freak in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning, my head pounding. I looked around to see I was in my room, still wearing the same outfit from last night. Suddenly, the alcohol in my system started to come up, and I ran to the bathroom. When I finished, I walked back to my room and saw Advil and a glass of water on my dresser. 

“Morning sleepyhead,” I looked over to see Kuroo standing in the doorway. I glared at him and took some of the Advil. 

“Good morning, Kuroo,” I said, taking my bonnet off, thankful that Kuroo remembered to put it in my head. 

“Y/N!”Are you ok?! What happened last night!?” Yachi yelled, which caused my head to throb. 

“Yachiii, please lower your voice. Massive hangover.” I said holding my head. 

“Ahh sorry,” Yachi said, rubbing the back of her neck.

“By the way, here’s your phone,” Kuroo said, tossing my phone, which I caught effortlessly. “Come get something to eat, it’s lunchtime.”

“Jeez, I slept that long,” I said rubbing my face. I brought my hand back and noticed writing on my hand. I looked closer at it and realized it was a phone number. Suddenly, all the memories from last night hit me like a truck. “Shit.”

“What’s wrong?” Yachi said worriedly. 

“Ahh, nothing, just remembered stuff from last night.” I rummaged through my drawers and grabbed some grey sweatpants and a black sweater. I changed into that and walked to the kitchen. I sat at one of the chairs by the counter island that had food from McDonald’s on top of it. I rummaged around and took out a box of fries and started eating those. 

“Well, what happened?” She asked. 

“What happened is that they got super drunk and flirted with this guy?” Kuroo said. I could practically hear him smirking. I flopped my head on the counter, trying to forget that I fucked up. “It was so cute too. You were all excited and shit, it was so adorable.”

“Kuroo, I swear to god, I will grab a kitchen knife and fucking stab you. This is not the time to be getting under my skin.” I said bluntly.

“Wait. You flirted with a guy?! THIS IS AMAZING!!” Yachi said, tears of joy in her eyes. 

“Yachi, volume. And I was drunk.” I opened my phone to see a number of texts and Snapchat notifications. I stared at my phone for a minute. “Uhh, Kuroo. I didn’t happen to post anything on social media last night, did I?”

Kuroo looked up from his phone. “Hmm, oh you posted him in your story. And I may or may not have done so too!”

“You did what!?” I yelled out. “What did you post?”

“Just you guys hanging out in the kitchen,” He said and showed me his phone. I looked at the photo to see me and Yamaguchi standing in the kitchen, his hand on top of mine. I gaped at his phone.

But before I could say anything, Yachi took Kuroo’s phone. “Y-y-you were f-flirting with Yamaguchi T-Tadashi.” Yachi stuttered out. I looked over to her, she looked stunned, like a deer in headlights. 

“Yeah, is that bad? Does he have a history or something?” I asked, now worried. 

“No, it’s just he doesn’t usually flirt with people. He’s pretty shy and doesn’t really put himself out there.” Yachi said. 

“Wait, you know him? YACHI! SINCE WHEN DO YOU KNOW SOMEONE THAT HOT!?” I yelled out. 

“Ahhh, well I’ve known him since high school. He was on the volleyball team while I was the manager.” Yachi said. 

“Wait, volleyball team? Does he still play now? Like on the college team.” I asked nervously. 

“Yeah, last time I checked.”

I slapped my hand over my face. “Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! I’m screwed.”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Yachi asked. 

“You’ll see,” Kuroo said. “But anyway, you should probably text him. He should be awake by now.”

I whipped my head around and looked at him like he was crazy. “I can’t text him!! He probably thinks I’m some happy-go-lucky, flirty person!! I can’t flirt to save my life, at least not sober. Hell, I can barely talk to people. Not to mention I’m a raging bitch. AND HE CALLED ME CUTE!! AND HE KISSED MY HAND!! Not to mention I kept talking about his lip piercing, which looks really hot by the way. GODDAMMIT DRUNK ME!!”

Kuroo burst into laughter. “Holy shit, you’re falling hard!?”

I glared at him. “SHUT UP YOU FUCKING HYENA!!”

“Now now, calm down. You can’t kill Kuroo, at least not know.” Yachi said, trying to calm me down. “Look, Yamaguchi is a nice guy. From what it sounds like, you guys seem to hit it off. So text him.” It sounded more like an order than a statement.

“Right,” I said. I typed his number into my phone and went to text him. I stared at my phone for a minute, racking my brain on what to say. “...what do I say to him?” I said. 

Kuroo stopped laughing and looked at me in disbelief. “What do you mean ‘What do I say to him?’” He said in a mocking tone. “You literally talked with this guy for like an hour.”

“HEY LISTEN!! I’m socially awkward, ok. Words don’t make sense.” I said.

“I’m not helping you with this,” Kuroo said and turned his attention back to his phone. 

I looked at him in disbelief. “Nigga, you’re the reason I’m in the mess in the first place!!” I whisper yelled. “You dick,” I stared at my phone for a minute then started typing. 

**Y/N: Hey Yamaguchi. This is Y/N from last night. Sorry I’m texting you so late, I just got up and am dealing with my hangover. Hope you’re doing ok, I’ll see you on Monday :)**

I sent the message, then groaned out. “I’m so awkward.” I grabbed the fries and started shoving them in my mouth. I started looking at all the notifications I got. There were ones from Kenma, Akaashi, Bokuto, Tanaka, Aran. I groaned for the fifth time since waking up. 

I heard a banging on the door, which caused me to jump. “Y/N L/N, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!” Oikawa said on the other side of the door. 

“Shit shit shit shit shit shit.” I rested my head back on the counter. I wasn’t one to be scared of people, especially Oikawa. But for some reason, my nerves were acting up and I was scared to open that. I don’t have anxiety or anything, and I knew he wouldn’t do anything, but I wanted to run to my room and hide under the blankets. 

Yachi walked over to the door and opened it. Before she could open it all the way, Oikawa burst through the doors and stomped over to me. At this point, I was shaking a bit, trying to mentally prepare myself. 

Oikawa clasped his hands together and took a deep breath as if he was trying to calm himself down, which soothe my nerves a bit. “Y/N, would you care to explain why you were flirting with one of my middle blockers?”

“Well, I didn’t know he was on the volleyball team,” I explained. “Also, I was pretty drunk so…”

“You could’ve at least told me. How dare you keep secrets from me? I thought we were close?” He said holding his hand to his head in a dramatic fashion. 

I rolled my eyes. “I just woke up cause I have a big ass hangover.” I grabbed my fries and moved to the couch. I turned on the TV, trying to distract myself from my current situation. 

Oikawa grabbed the remote from me and turned off the TV. “You can over analyze fictional characters later Y/N, I’m not done yet. Did you at least text him?” 

“Yeah, he hasn’t answered yet?” I said, kind of sad that he didn’t answer right away. 

“He hasn’t? Lemme go to talk to him,” Oikawa said as he walked towards the door and left. 

“Yachi, lock the door so he can’t get back in,” I said. She did as she was told and locked the door. “Jeez, he’s so dramatic. But at least I don’t have to deal with him,”

“Well, I’m still here, so you’re stuck with me,” Kuroo said, sitting down next to me on the couch.

“Whatever,” I said, laying my head on Kuroo’s shoulder. I grabbed the remote and turned on some random movie to take my mind off everything. Yachi sat down next to me and we all shared a blanket and watched the movie. 

  
  


I woke up to the sound of my phone going off. I groaned as I rubbed my neck because I was laying on Kuroo’s shoulder. I was now laying on the couch arm. I looked over to the tv to see the movie was over, and it was dark in the room meaning the day was basically over. I looked at my phone and felt a feeling of dread and excitement when I saw the notification. 

Yamaguchi.

“Ahhh, he answered,” I whispered to myself. I anxiously opened the text. 

**Yamaguchi: Hey no worries. Sorry, I didn’t answer tho. Oikawa burst into me and Tsukki’s dorm room and interrogated me. It was scary.**

_ Sent at 5:36 pm _

My eyes shifted to the clock on my phone. It was 7:45 pm.

“Damn, I didn’t think Oikawa actually went over to his place,” I said. 

**Y/N: haha yeah, did you get interrogated too?**

I look over to see Yachi asleep on the couch. I looked around more to see that Kuroo wasn’t around. 

‘Guess he went home.’ I thought to myself. I looked back at all the notifications from earlier and decided to just ignore them, tired and not wanting to deal with anyone. I walked into my room to change into something for the night. I grabbed an oversized shirt that when down to my knees and some random basketball shorts. I changed and went to the bathroom, moisturized my hair, tied my scarf, put on my bonnet, brushed my teeth, and laid in bed. 

I started going through my story from last night. It was mostly pictures and videos of Yamaguchi with misspelled captions. I took screenshots of a few of them because why not. I stared at the screenshots of his face. It was blurry but you could still see his bright, drunk smile. A notification popped up on my phone. 

**Yamaguchi: Yeah, he just barged in. Never been more scared in my life. I was shaking.**

**Y/n: No way, me too XD**

**Yamaguchi: LMAO**

I smiled, knowing I wasn’t the only one who had to face the wrath of Oikawa. 

**Yamaguchi: well I gotta go, I’m kinda tired, I’ll see you tomorrow.**

**Y/N: Bye :)**

I turned my phone off and drifted, thinking about Yamaguchi’s lip piercing and freckled face. 


	3. Chapter 3

“yachiiii, can’t you let me sleep,” i whined, not wanting to get out of bed.

my roommate chuckled at my antics. “nope, school is important, gotta get that education,” she smiled and started rummaging through my closet, probably stealing one of my hoodies. 

i playfully glared at her. “you’re acting like my mom,” i got up from the bed and lazily hugged her. “but I still love you.”

yachi sighed and hugged me back. “i love you too, but you can’t bribe me into letting you skip,”

“i wasn’t even trying to,” i let go of her and walked to the bathroom. i did my morning routine, showered, and changed into a green-blue flannel and black ripped jeans. i wore a bunch of hair ties on my wrists because they looked cool. i looked at the time, it was 7:30, and both of our classes started at 8:05.

i walked into the living room to see you yachi waiting for me. “hey, you wanna stop by that cafe we saw and get something.”

“yeah that works,” yachi said. we both put on our shoes and walked out the door. we walked down the pavement in silence, as we were tired because it was almost 8 in the morning. 

“sooo, did yamaguchi text you back,” yachi said, elbowing me. 

i sighed, kind of hoping i could go without talking about him. “yeah, he told me that oikawa actually went to his dorm room and interrogating him,”

“HE ACTUALLY DID THAT!?” yachi yelled. 

“apparently,” i shrugged.

yachi playfully rolled her eyes. “he’s so dramatic. how do we deal with him?”

“i have no clue,” I said, remembering all of oikawa’s shenanigans. “he makes life interesting though.”

“yeah, but enough about oikawa,” yachi said. “did you and yamaguchi talk about anything else?”

“not really, he said he was tired after that, and i was too,” i explained. ihung my head low. “i don’t have english till tomorrow after lunch. damn you, time”

we made it to the cafe. i held the door open for yachi. “well maybe you might run into him,” yachi said smiling. 

“yeah right, what’re the odds of that happening?” isaid, slightly rolling my eyes. 

“yachi, y/n, welcome,” a familiar voice said. i froze, praying it wasn’t who I think it was. I slowly turned my head to see yamaguchi, standing behind the counter.

‘AAAAAAAA, not now. I gotta mentally prepare myself. how do you start a conversation?

“hey yams,” I said, cringing internally at the nickname i gave him. 

i saw his cheeks turn pink and smile. “yams? is that my nickname now?”

“i guess so if you’re ok with it that is,” i said trying to flirt, but kind of failing. 

“yams it is then,” he said and looked at his monitor. “what can i get you too?” we both ordered and he went to make our drinks. as he did that, i leaned into yachi’s ear. 

“you set me up didn’t you? you knew he worked here.” i whisper yelled. 

i looked at yachi’s face and saw her smirk. “maybe. but you should be thanking me.”

i rolled my eyes. “whatever,”

“here you guys are,” yamaguchi said and placed our drinks on the counter. 

“thanks,” i said and placed $20 on the counter and we started walking away. 

“uhh, wait y/n,” i heard him say. i turned back to look at him. “i was wondering if maybe you could come back and we could maybe study later.”

it was silent as i tried to process what he said. i smiled. “yeah, i’ll come at lunch since i don’t have any classes for the rest of the day.”

he stared at me for a second and then smiled back. “great,”

“great, see ya then,” i waved goodbye and we left. as we continued walking, a smile came across my face.

“aww, he asked you out,” yachi said. 

“yeah i guess,” i said casually. “wait I’m gonna be alone with him in a cafe? godammit”

yachi poked my cheek. “hey hey. no overthinking. everything will be fine. you guys are just studying for class.” she moved her hand on my shoulder. “you have nothing to worry about. you’ll be ok,”

i sighed and smiled at yachi. she had always been good at calming me down and reassuring me, especially since i’m always overthinking stuff. it was amazing how she was younger than me, even though it’s only been a year. she told me she used to be like that back in high school and how she gained confidence by the time she graduated. we’ve gotten close over the past year of living together and i honestly don’t know what i’d do without her. 

i stopped walking and pulled yachi into a hug. “yachiii, you’re gonna make me cry,”

she chuckled and hugged me back. “then i’m gonna cry,”

“we can’t cry, we have class,” i cooed. we made it to campus and went our separate ways. as i walked to class, my mind started wandering to yamaguchi. i mentally facepalmed, remembering what I said. ‘yams, i fucking called him yams. i mean he said he was cool with it, but still,’ i started thinking about his freckles. he looked like a strawberry when he blushed earlier. ‘i really like his aesthetic. and his hair looks soft. i wanna run my fingers through it. i wonder what he’d look like with eyeliner.’

“hey y/n,” a voice said from behind me which caused me to jump. i turned around to see kenma with his hood up and one of his headphones in. 

after i realized it was him, i calmed down. “jesus fucking christ kenma, don’t sneak up in me like that,” 

he smirked. “sorry,” we started walking to class in comfortable silence. kenma always had a way to sneak up on me. he was silent, i never hear his footsteps, which is amazing considering how loud he is in his streams. it’s probably so people don’t notice him. i met kenma through kuroo back in high school. he came off as shy and quiet, he didn’t make eye contact with me. but the more we hung out, the more I earned his trust. we’ve been good friends since. mainly because share a hatred for people, are antisocial, and an annoyance for kuroo’s antics.

“kuroo told me that he dragged you to a party the other night,” kenma said, his voice calm and quiet. i always liked that about him, considering I’m always around kuroo and oikawa

“yeah, I told him he owes me coffee,” i said, remembering our agreement. 

“he also said you were flirting with this guy and got his number. you’re finally putting yourself out there.” he said. 

“alright listen.” i pointed my finger in his face. “there’s nothing wrong with being single. society needs to stop making it seem you’re not successful unless you’re married with kids and shit. that being said, he seems nice, I do like him. which is kind of quick to say since i just met him. but his piercings are cool. i wonder if we got close enough, he’d get matching piercings with me. also, tell kuroo to stop spreading my business. i can tell people on my own.”

“yeah, but you didn’t answer my texts so…” he trailed off.

“because i had a million other texts from other people, not to mention i had a hangover,”

“fine,” we made it to class and sat down.

“ughh, class is over, no more for the day,” i groaned as i packed up my stuff.

“for you at least,” kenma frowned. 

“ha!” i laughed at his misery. he rolled his eyes and walked out, leaving me behind. 

“rude,” i said and walked out soon after. i smiled to myself as i walked out of the building, remembering my study date with yamaguchi. 

“well well, someone’s in a good mood,” the smile on my face fell. i didn’t need to turn around to know it was kuroo. 

“hello, rooster head,” i said bluntly.

“so cruel, y/n,” he said putting his hand on his heart. “how can you do that to your best friend?”

“nigga, if you don’t tease your friends, y’all aren’t friends,” i said. 

“fine, but you didn’t tell me what happened with that freckled kid,” kuroo said, poking my cheek. 

“his name’s yamaguchi,” i corrected him. “ he works at this coffee shop near me and yachi’s apartment so I’m going there. he asks me to study with him during lunch.”

kuroo lightly smacked me on the back. “aww, look at you, going on a little date,”

i rolled my eyes. “it’s not a date, we’re just studying,”

“good, that means you have someone to study with, considering that’s one of the only things you do,” kuroo said.

i gritted my teeth. “well not all of us like partying and hooking up with random people!” i sped up ahead of him, leaving him behind. 

after a few minutes, i made it to the cafe. i stood at the front door, nervousness spreading throughout my body. ‘you’ll be fine, it’s just studying. you can get to know him more,’ i thought. i took a deep breath and walked through the door. as i opened the door, i was met with the chatter of customers and light jazz music playing. the place wasn’t packed, but it was empty. i walked to the front and ordered two drinks for me and yamaguchi. After i got the drinks, i sat down in an empty booth and texted him. 

**me: hey i’m here**

Before i could put my phone down, he answered. 

**yamaguchi: great! i’m like five minutes away. see you then :)**

i set my phone down and pulled out some homework i had. 

“well well, what do we have here,” a voice said, which caused me to roll my eyes. i looked up to see a man standing next to the booth. He had bleach blonde hair with an undercut, wearing a white sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscles, and black jeans.

i sighed. “hello, terushima,” 

“aww y/n, why the long face?” he pouted playfully. 

i rolled my eyes and turned back to my work, not wanting to deal with him right now, or ever for that matter. 

terushima chuckled. “cold as ever y/n, lighten up a bit. are you waiting for someone?”

“yeah,” i said. he got quiet. i look up to see his flirty smirk had turned into a serious look

“oh you are. babe, are you cheating?” he said. 

i felt my eye twitch when he said that. “we’re not together terushima,” i said, venom in my voice. 

“well, we would be if you didn’t play hard to get,” terushima whined, his flirty demeanor coming back

i looked at him as if he was crazy.i got up and walked towards him, which caused him to get worried. “i’ll give three seconds to leave before i beat your ass. and you know damn well i don’t hold back,”

as soon as i said that, terushima bolted. i sighed and sat back down, placing my head on the table, my good mood shattered.

“uhh y/n, you ok?” a voice said. i turn around to yamaguchi standing with his bag slung over his shoulder. he was dressed in a grey shirt with black skinny jeans, 

“oh hey. yeah, i was just dealing with someone,” i said, scratching the back of my head. ‘shit, he didn’t hear terushima. i swear if that dumbass fuck this up, i’m kicking his ass.'

“oh ok. well, should we get started?” he asked as he sat down in the booth. i sighed a bit in relief.   
  


“ugh, I think that’s enough for today,” yamaguchi said, holding his hand to his head. “my brain hurts.”

i chuckled, as i packed up my stuff. “it’s only been an hour,”

“yeah, too much time,” he said, flopping his head on the table. 

“well, you got any other classes for the day?” iasked. 

“no, i’m done for the day,” yamaguchi said, his voice muffled by the table.

“sweet, you wanna get out of here?” i asked, pointing to the door.

yamaguchi placed his chin on the table and cocked his eyebrow. “where do you wanna go?”

“i don’t know.” i shrugged my shoulders. “we could just walk aimlessly around campus, it’s our call,” 

he smiled and got up. “alright, let’s go,” he grabbed my hand and we rushed out of the cafe. 

i looked confused. “wait, what about our stuff?”

yamaguchi looked over his shoulder. “we can come back later. plus, it’ll slow us down.” we ran down the sidewalk, feet hitting against the pavement. i laughed as i tried to catch up with him, with me almost tripping, which caused us both to start laughing.

after running for a while, we stopped when we reached a building, us still giggling as we tried to catch our breaths. 

“well, we're here.”


	4. Chapter 4

“well, we’re here,” yamaguchi said in between breaths. i looked up to see we were standing in front of a boba shop. 

i looked at him with a smirk. “we went from a cafe to a boba shop?”

yamaguchi scratched the back of his head. “well you did say it was our call, so i thought it’d be nice. plus i have a friend who works here,”

“alright, well let’s go,” i said, pulling him inside. the shop was small and quaint. it was probably a bit smaller than the cafe yamaguchi worked at, but it had fewer customers. we walked up to the register and were greeted by a guy with a buzz cut.

“yamaguchi, what’s up?! who’s your friend here?” he asked, looking at me.

before i could answer, yamaguchi butted in. “this is my friend y/n, we met a few days ago,”

i smiled, trying not to show that it hurt that i was friend-zoned. i mean, we just met so we were friends, but it still hurt. 

the guy looked me up and down, which made me raise an eyebrow. he put his hand to his chin. “well, by the looks of it, seems like you guys are more than friends.”

i was confused at first and then looked down to see we were still holding hands. we made eye contact and stared at each other. his face turned deep red, which made me freak out. fuck. do i let go? do i hold on? is he ok? is he comfortable?’

he turned to look at the guy and laughed. “ahaha, that’s funny isn’t it?” i felt him squeeze my hand, i couldn’t tell if it was from nervousness or if it was him telling me it was ok. 

“uh huh, anyway what can I get you two?” the guy asked. we both ordered and wait for our drinks, the silence really awkward. 

‘dammit guy with buzz cut. why’d you have to say something? i was trying to avoid the awkwardness.’

“uhh, random question,” i said trying to break the silence. “how many piercings do you have?”

yamaguchi looked at me, his face still a bit red from earlier. “umm, 5 i think. two on each of my ears and one on my lip. i wanna get a few more tho.”

my eyes widened in amazement. “cool. i’ve always wanted to get piercings, but i’m too lazy to make appointments.”

“yet you can study your ass off for college,” yamaguchi said smirking. 

“yeah cause it’s either study or don’t study and get kicked out,” i said

“yo, here are your drinks. have a nice day you too.” the guy with the buzz cut said with a wink. 

yamaguchi blushed and started walking away sipped his boba. i jerked in his direction and followed. 

“so, where to next?” i said, taking a sip of my boba, thankful that the guy put the straws in so i wouldn’t have to let go of yamaguchi’s hand. 

“uhh, how about the park?” he said. 

“bet,” i said. 

yamaguchi twirled me around and we kept walking. “so y/n, tell me more about yourself.”

i smiled. “what does thou want to know?”

“i don’t know. what do you do besides studying all the time?” he said, smiling back. 

i froze, trying to think of something. “uhh”

_“dammit marinette, stop being so creepy! this isn’t normal!”_

_“lila, oswear to god, if you don’t shut the fuck up”_

_“luka is so hot, he could ruin my life.”_

“umm, i play bass guitar,” i said.

his eyes gleamed. “really?”

“well, more of learning, i only know how to play one song fully.”

yamaguchi got really close to my face, which caught me off guard. “that’s so cool. you’re like that song ‘She Plays Bass’ except like ‘They Play Bass’”

i froze more a minute, trying to comprehend what he just said. i turned my face away. “it’s not that big of a deal,” 

‘OH MY GOD, HE SAID THEY PLAY BASS, THATS SO CUTE!! AAAA’ i thought. 

i turned to look at him. “anyway, what about you?” 

“well, you already know i play volleyball. i’ve been wanting to learn guitar, but i didn’t have the money for one. but lately, i have to deal with my friends’ antics a lot.” he laughed.

“don’t we all, but we love our friends, even if they get on your last nerves and you wanna punch them in the face.”

“ok moving on. you said you know how to play bass. what songs do you know?” he asked.

“i know figure it out by blue detiger. she does a lot of bass covers so i just learn those. then there’s a cover of positions by ariana grande, and then love lies by khalid and normani .”

“oh, I love love lies, it’s so chill, it’s on my study playlist,” yamaguchi said.

“as you should,” I said. “it’s a bop.”

we made it to the park and sat on the small hill. it felt like we were watching sunset, even though it’s midday. 

we spent the next few hours talking, looking at the clouds. teasing and laughing at each other, listening to music and judging each other’s music taste. he even showed me a picture of him in high school. .

“damn, your hair was so short. but you had girls running for you left and right.” i said elbowing him playfully. 

he chuckled lightly. “yeah not really. they all wanted my friend tsukki.”

“the fuck. they must’ve been blind.” i said. 

“well, didn’t have any piercings back then. i didn’t get them until close to the end of my third year.” he said.

i turned to him and saw he was looking at the sky. “maybe it was the fact that i was captain, but it helped me gain a lot of confidence and not care so much about what people think. it was great and it still is.”

my eyes widened and i smiled. “that’s just all you need sometimes. confidence is key though.”

we heard a ring. yamaguchi pulled out his phone and looked at it. it was an alarm saying he had volleyball practice in 15 minutes. “ah shit, I’m so sorry, but i have practice.” 

“hey, no worries, i’ll see you in class tomorrow,” i said. 

“great,” yamaguchi leaned in, kissed me on the cheek, and sped off. i sat there, trying to process all that had happened. my heart was beating really fast. i brought my hand to my cheek, it felt tingly from where he had kissed me. i felt myself smiling like an idiot as the image of him popped up in my head.


	5. Chapter 5

the rest of my week consisted of talking to yamaguchi. a lot of talking to yamaguchi. on tuesday, we walked to class and texted. wednesday was the same as monday. thursday was the same as tuesday. friday was facetime and more texting.

i found out about his friends and family, he talked about his friend “tsukki” a lot. we would snark back forth, laugh at each other, the occasional flirty comment. i really enjoyed talking to him, which was surprising considering how antisocial i am.

“hey! don’t laugh at me!”

“bet you had sick moves like these!”

“yo, that looks so good”

“i like your laugh, it’s cute”

that’s one thing i hated. his laugh. it was so cute and contagious. i could listen to it for hours. and his piercings are my weakness. one day, he had it on a small chain that connected from his lip piercing to his ear piercing. it felt like my heart was gonna stop.

this whole week made me realize i was falling for him. i was falling hard. and i’m not gonna lie, it terrified me.

“so like, what are you guys?” kenma asked me saturday night as he laid on my bed, playing on his nintendo switch.

“i don’t know. friends? i mean that’s what he said we were. and we are, but it’s only been a week, it’s kind of too soon to get together.” i said, tuning my bass, sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed.

“well how long would you want to wait?” he asked.

“i don’t know. two months. but that’s so far, i can’t wait that long.” i said.

“you know time is just a measure to show what part of the universe we're in” he said bluntly.

i paused and turned my attention to him. “kenma, are you on something and you didn't give me any? i mean you’re not wrong, but still.”

“i haven’t had anything besides three cups of coffee and a bagel since this morning,” he said.

i put my bass down and turned to him. i lightly bonked him, which caused him to look at me. “stop eating so badly. it’s gonna come back to bite you in the ass.”

he rolled his eyes and turned back to his game. “whatever,”

i picked back up my bass. “give me a song.”

“uhh, billie jean” kenma said.

“alright,” i said. kenma took his phone and played the song, it was on low volume so you could hear me playing. i started playing and closed my eyes as my fingers moved at the lower part of the bass, my fingers flying across the fretboard. after the long intro, i started singing.

_she was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene._

_i said, don’t mind, but what do you mean i am the one?_

_who will dance on floor in the round_

_she said i am the one_

_who would dance on the floor in the round_

_she told me her name was billie jean as she caused the scene_

_then every head turned was that dreamed of being the one_

_who will dance on the floor in the round_

_people always told me, be careful of what you do._

_and don’t go around breaking young girls hearts_

_and mother always told me, be careful who you love_

_be careful of what you do, 'cause the lie becomes the truth_

_hey, hey, hey_

_yeah, billie jean is not my love_ _r_

_she’s just a girl who claims that i am the one_

_but the kid is not my son_

_she says i am the one_

_but the kid is not my son_

_for forty days and for forty nights_

_law was on her side_

_but who could stand when she’s in demand?_

_her schemes and plans_

_cause we danced on the floor and-_

I was interrupted when my phone buzzed. i looked at the notification to see a message from yamaguchi.

**yams: oh my god, you're so good!!**

i stared at my screen confused. he’d never heard me play unless he had been stalking me. i scrolled up and saw a video of me sent from a minute earlier. i looked at kenma, who was still playing his game.

“kenma, did you take a video of me and send it to yamaguchi?” i asked calmly, slightly glaring at him.

“what makes you say that?” kenma said, not looking up from his game.

answering a question with a question, his specialty. “well considering i was playing that sing a minute ago and i didn’t hit record, the fact that music was playing from your phone and i’m 95% sure you don’t have yamaguchi’s number, and you’re the only other person in the room, it has to have been you.”

“what if there’s someone else in the house with us?” he said.

“can’t be. how would they know the password to my phone?” i said.

“ok i did,” he said, a small smirk on his face.

“you dick,” i said. “that didn’t even sound good, it could’ve been way better.”

“shut up, that sounded great,” he said.

“no, i messed up before the chorus, missed a note before, my fingering was kind of bad. and this song is so simple, the notes barely change,” i said, naming the things wrong.

“ok and? mistakes are natural. you can’t be perfect.” kenma said.

“yeah you’re right,” i said and turned back to my phone.

**me: aww thanks, not my best work though. 😅**

**yams: don’t doubt yourself, i could never**

**me: yeah i guess**

“damn, your texting is so dry” i heard kenma say from behind me.

i turned and glared at him. “literally shut up. you can’t be talking.”

“when i said late-night run for food, i didn’t mean stocking up on junk food,” i said as kenma filled his arms with chips, candy, and pocky.

he glared my way. “like you can be talking,” he said, pointing to the assortment of candies and drinks in my arms.

i avert my eyes from his glare and pursed my lips out. “we ran out of snacks.”

“exactly, so be quiet.”

“you little shit!”

we walked up to the cashier and plopped everything onto the conveyor belt. after arguing on who was paying, kenma was forced to pay and we walked out.

“what should we do? watch marvel movies all night?” i asked as we walked to his car.

“yeah, but we’re not watching that one thor movie,” he said, pulling a disgusted face.

“that’s fair. who the hell kisses like that? fucking straight people.” i said, rolling my eyes.

“umm excuse me?” a voice said. We turned around to see a guy with blonde hair and glasses. he was tall and lanky, which he tried to hide with his hoodie. “are you y/n l/n?”

i narrowed my eyes at him. “who’s asking?”

“i’m a friend of yamaguchi’s,” he said.

my gaze softened, but my guard was still up. “yeah, i am,”

“alright then,” he said and started walking away.

i watched him leave, feeling very confused. “what the hell?”

“that was weird,” kenma said.

“yeah. well, he didn't try to kill, which kind of sucks but whatever,” i said shrugging it off. we jumped into his car and drove back to my apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

"yams, we've been hanging out for a week and i've realized that you mean a lot to me. i would die for you," i said.

"y/n" i heard yamaguchi say softly.

"i adore you, but i'm not helping you dye your hair at 11 on a school night," i said bluntly.

"come on!" he whined over the phone. "i have no idea what i'm doing! i'm gonna fuck it up!"

I raised my eyebrow. "can't tsukki help you?"

"he went to a party tonight, and this was kind of on impulse."

who the hell goes to a party on a sunday night. i sighed in defeat. "you know what? just because you're special, i'll come over." i said getting up and walking to my dresser. "this is an honor, my bonnet is already on for the night."

"thank you so much, i'll repay you later," he said thankfully.

"uh huh, just send me the address and i'll be there in like 5 minutes."

"ok see you then," he said and ended the call.

speaking of repaying, kuroo still owes me coffee. i changed into a pair of sweatpants and a random hoodie. i took my bonnet off but kept on the headscarf i had on under it. i placed my bonnet in the pocket of my hoodie, just in case he let me stay the night cause it's pretty late. i heard my phone chime, signaling that yamaguchi sent me the address. i opened the message and look at it. 'he only lives a few blocks away.' i thought.

"yachi, i'm going to yams's place, so i might not be back," i hollered from the door.

"ok have fun~" i could hear the suggestiveness in her voice.

"ITS NOT LIKE THAT!!" i yelled and left.

i looked down at my phone, checking to make sure i had the right dorm room. after i made sure it was the right one, i raised my hand to knock on the door, but my hand didn't move. that's when it hit me. i'm gonna be in yams dorm room. it'll only be us. we'll be alone. i shook my head, trying to shake away my nervousness and knocked on the door. as i did that, i felt my heart leap. after a few seconds, i heard a thud from behind the door, and then the locks clicking. the door opened to see a somewhat frantic yamaguchi.

"uhh hey," i said with a sheepish smile.

"hey, thanks so much for helping me." yamaguchi said, clasping his hands together. he opened the door more so i could walk in.

i walked in and started taking off my shoes. "no problem,"

he leads me to the bathroom, which gave me a chance to catch a look at his place. it was small considering it was a dorm room, but it had a homey feel to it. it helped ease my nerves.

"ok, this is what we got," he said gesturing to a box of hair dye, styling gel, a pair of gloves, a bowl with a brush, and a box of tin foil, with a chair sitting in the middle of it all.

i picked up the boxes and started reading it "alright, what do you wanna dye? full head or half and half?"

"actually, i wanna do a dyed undercut," he explained.

i whipped my head around which caused my twists to smack me in the face. "wait hold up, that would look so good. bet, sit down!"

he looked surprised and then smiled. "ok" he sat down in the chair.

i put the gloves on and grabbed the box. "so what's got you upset?"

i caught his confused look in the mirror. "what?"

"well, somethings obviously bothering. what is it?" i said pouring the dye into the bowl and started stirring.

"nothing's wrong, i'm fine," he said

"yams, you're dying your hair at 11 at night on a sunday. what's wrong?" i said bluntly.

his smile turned into a sad one and he sighed. "it's not really that big of a deal, i'm just overthinking things. i'm fine, i promise."

he's lying and i know it, but he had pushed him a bit too much so i decided to drop it. "alright, but are you sure you wanna do this? cause i've heard this shit burns like a bitch."

he shrugged his shoulders "well i already called you this late at night, no going back now."

"true," i shrugged my shoulders "alright." after i finished mixing the dye, i took the gloves off and started parting his hair with his fingers. "bruh, your hair is so easy to part. could never with my hair."

he looked at me confused in the mirror. "why?"

"my hair gets tangled easily so i got to comb it out a million times. plus it'll stay neater if i part it with a comb." if i finished parting his hair and pulled it into a ponytail on top of his head. i took my phone out and took a picture of the back and let him look. "how's that?"

he looked in the mirror and then at the picture. "wow, that's really good, i like it."

"thanks. now time for the dye." i pulled the gloves back on and took the brush. "final warning."

he give me a look of determination. "right here, right now, i'm fucking ready."

my eyes widened as i stared at him in the mirror, and then chuckled a bit. "quoting corpse husband i see? ok." i said.

it was quiet as i started applying the solution to his hair. i couldn't feel it that well, due to the gloves, but his hair is really soft and fluffy. 'damn, i could run my hands through this forever.'

"hey, do you wanna spend the night since it's so late?" yamaguchi asked.

"naw, i don't wanna bother you and tsukki," I said.

"WHAT!" he yelled out. "it's almost midnight. what if something happened to you?!"

"i can take care of myself. i could, and have body terushima yuuji," i said, slightly glaring at the mention of his name.

i looked in the mirror to see yamaguchi's face was a mix of anger, worry, and sadness. yamaguchi growled in frustration. "it doesn't matter!" he turned around and got close to my face. "you're spending the night whether you want to or not!" he yelled, which caused the sound to bounce off the walls of the bathroom. his surprised me. i've never seen yamaguchi upset, though i've known him for only a week. his glare was intense as if he wanted to kill someone.

it was silent. tension in the air. he backed away from my face and looked down at the seat of the chair.

i placed the back of my hand on top of his head, trying not to mess up the bun, and smirked. "so am i being kidnapped or something?"

the look of anger on his face fell and he put his hands up in protest. "wait no, that's not what i meant. it's late and i already dragged you out here, it's only fair that i let you stay."

i sweatdropped. how did he change up so quickly? "ok mr. sly," i said, a bit flirtatiously.

i saw his face turn pink and he turned down. "just finish please,"

"yams, i swear to god, if you don't bend your head over the bathtub," i said, rubbing my eyes.

"but what if you get my shirt wet, or it rolls down my shirt?" he said, looking up at me with beady eyes.

i rolled my eyes. "yams, i've done this a million times because of kenma. besides, you won't die"

he pointed at me. "you don't know that! i could be allergic to water."

"how would you shower? you would smell like shit." i grabbed the showerhead off the wall. "now stop acting like oikawa and bend over the tub."

i saw him smirk. "jeez y/n, i know i have a nice ass but damn."

i stared at him with a deadpan look on my face and turned on the showerhead, spraying him with water.

he screamed out in surprise. i turned off the water and turned to a soaking wet yamaguchi. "YOU ASS!! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T SPLASH ME WITH WATER!"

i bit my lip, trying to stop myself from laughing. "no, i said i wouldn't get your shirt wet." i said.

he gestured his arms up and down his torso. "well my shirt is wet!!"

i snorted and started laughing. "well, sorry i guess."

his mouth hung up as i started laughing harder. "why you little..." he snatched the showerhead from me and turned it on. i screamed out, the water was cold as hell.

he crossed his arms and smirked. "there. now we're even."

i held my arms up and looked down at my torso."you cheeky little shit. you're damn lucky you didn't get my hair wet, or i would beat your ass."

"well whose fault is that?" he said poking my nose at each word he said.

i rolled my eyes and smiled. "whatever, now bend over the tub so we can finish this. it's 1 am and we have class tomorrow."

"well, how does it look?" he said, two hours later.

i stared at him for a minute, taking it all in. 'oh my god, he looks so fucking god, that's literally so hot, AAAAAAA.'

i smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "you look great."

"thanks again for helping me," he said looking back to the mirror.

"no problem, i still get something though," i said as i walked out the bathroom and into the hall. i walked to the door and was putting on my shoes when i felt hands on my shoulders.

"no no no, we already established that you were staying the night." yamaguchi said. "no going back home."

"ahh yes, the faithful kidnapping." i said, smirking. "uhh, can i at least get a change of clothes since you soaked my hoodie and sweatpants."

"yeah of course," he said and dragged me to a different room in the dorm.

we got to his room and he started rummaging through his drawer. while he did that, my eyes started to wonder.. fairy lights hung from the ends of the wall, his bed had a few stuffed animals on it. his desk was pretty neat, unlike mine. i caught a glimpse of a picture frame sitting on his desk. i recognized him and yachi but there was another person in it. he had blonde hair and a bored expression on his face. weird.

i felt something fall on my back and fall to the ground. i turned around to see a sweatshirt lying on the floor. i picked it up and held it in front of me.

"you can have that, it might be a bit big on you though." yamaguchi said, walking over with a pair of shorts and a towel.

i nodded, took them, and headed to the bathroom to change. i took off my wet hoodie and it landed on the floor with a splat. i used the towel to dry off a bit and put in the hoodie and shorts. yamaguchi wasn't wrong about the sweatshirt being big. it went off my shoulder a bit, and about three inches of the sleeves were hanging off my hands, so i rolled them. i dug through my hoodie pocket for my bonnet and miraculously, it was dry. the shorts went down a bit above my knees and my waist was a little small, but they had a drawstring, so that helped.

i walked back into his bedroom to see him sitting on his bed with his hands covering his face. "uhh yams? you good?"

his head whipped around towards me, his cheeks were a bit red. he blinked a few times and his face turned redder. "uhh, yeah,"

liar. "ok?" i said and walked to the living room.

"wait where are you going?" he said, following me.

"going to the living room. it's 3 am, we got class tomorrow," i said.

"oh, uhh, i-i just thought you could sleep with me in my bed," i said, stuttering slightly.

i stopped in my tracks. 'uhh what did he just say?'

he jolted a bit. "wait, that came out wrong. uhh, you know what i mean tho, right?"

i looked at him with wide eyes. "yeah totally. you and me. in the same bed. yeah."

we walked back to the room and got in bed, our backs facing away from each other. "well, goodnight." yamaguchi said and turned his lamp off, but fairy lights in his room still lit up the room.

"damn, the lights are pretty," i whispered, hoping he didn't hear me. it was dead silent. and it bothered me. the atmosphere was awkward and i didn't want to make it worse by saying something. so i shifted a bit and closed my eyes.

after a few minutes, i felt the bed shift and arms wrap around me. a hand was placed on the back of my hand and interlocked the fingers from my knuckles. my body tensed up a bit, not used to this. but after a bit, my body eased into it.

"goodnight y/n," i heard yamaguchi whisper, then i felt lips on the side of my neck. my eyes widened and my stomach was filled with butterflies.

as we laid there together, only one thing came to my mind.

where the hell is this man's roommate?!


End file.
